narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuri Kōshitsu
Appearance Yuri is a young girl who looks to be around ten or eleven years old. She has long silver hair that reaches her hips that makes her bright blue eyes stand out. She is 5'6" tall which is 10 inches more then when she was seven years old. She weighs approximately 115 pounds. Yuri wears a black blazer that goes over a white shirt. She wears a short skirt with pockets, in those pockets are her most used weapons: coins. For shoes she just wears black boots that reaches to the middle of her shins. She also wears a white cloak that reaches her to her ankles. Personality Like most God's Advocates she often has her head in the clouds. It's so bad at times that the enitre world is dead to her. No one knows exactly what goes on in her head, but whatever it is it's probably something no one can ever hope to understand. Whenever Yuri doesn't have her head in the clouds she's a generally nice but stubborn girl who sometimes likes to do stuff her own way. Like every God's advocate she has enhanced charisma meaning that she's almost never alone. Everyone in Konoha respects her because she is God's advocate. They always call her either Princess Yuri or Lady Yuri however on a few occasions some shinobi called her the Messiah Yuri. The only people who treat her normally are her teammates and her parents. Background Yuri was born on June 29th on a Saturday night. Abilities * Kekkei Genkai Yuri possesses the kekkei genkai's Divine Release, Kagu-tsuchi Release, Rajin Release, and Sujin Release. On top of possessing those advanced chakra natures she also is God's Advocate which gives her the ability to learn very special techniques. * Taijutsu Due to Yuri's enhanced reflexes and enhanced strength, Yuri's taijutsu is above average. On top of her enhanced strength and reflexes her stamina is on the highest tier a girl her age can have. * Ninjutsu * Genjutsu Yuri's genjutsu skill is average for someone her age. She occasionally uses it to gain a slight upper hand in a fight or to change the pace of a fight. * Nature Transformation The only normal chakra nature's she possesses is Fire Release and Wind Release and she doesn't use them often. Why would she when she possesses the advanced form of those of four chakra natures? Other info Part in the Story Part I Part II "Yuri stick to the plan this time. Do you remember what we are supposed to do." A young male voice said in Yuri's head. Yuri sighed and said through the telepathic connection as she jumped from tree to tree: "Of course I will. The plan is to try and get the bells from sensei. It's a simple practice mission." A sigh was heard in Yuri's head and a young female voice said through the telepathic connection: "If it's so simple why do you always complicate things?" Yuri continued to jump from tree to tree: "Shut up Fumiko. We weren't talking to you." Yuri said. "Fumiko's right, Yuri." said the young male who's name is Teru. Teru was approaching their sensei from the east, Yuri was approaching from the west, Yuri's clone was approaching from the south, and Fumiko was approaching from the north. "I see our sensei, I'm going in." Yuri said before jumping towards and trying to punch her sensei with her incredible strength. Her sensei, also known as Haruka was walking westward so she didn't see the attack coming. Despite this she moved out of the way with incredible reflexes and Yuri punches the ground with such strength that it created crater. "You move like an elephant Yuri. I could hear you 50 feet away." Haruka said as she got into a strong fist stance. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut Up!" Yuri said as she ran toward her sensei and aimed a series of punches and kicks at her. Haruka easily blocked almost all of her attacks, however she did need to increase her strength in order to do so. The attacks that she didn't block she easily dodged. Haruka then preformed a chakra enhanced side kick that sent Yuri flying back 8 meters. While Yuri was in the air she took out a kunai that had a smoke bomb attached to it and threw it at her sensei. When the smoke bomb exploded it created a thick layer of white smoke that hid Teru's approach from his sensei when he used the body flicker technique to appear above Haruka and use an axe kick directed at her head. Haruka was barely able to dodge it and Teru preformed a series of punches and kicks directed at his sensei. As Teru was fighting Haruka, Yuri took a coin out of her skirt pocket and smiled as she flipped the coin. When the coin was in the air she created a electrical around herself to slow down the coins descent. Teru kept on preforming the series of punches and kicks to distract Haruka and Haruka was blocking almost everyone. Fumiko appeared in a tree nearby and waited for the right moment to come. As the coin was in the air she focuses Rajin chakra to her entire right arm. The focused Rajin chakra can be seen by the small bolts of lightning that circulate around the users arm. The negative electrical charge moves counterclockwise while the positive charge move clockwise. This creates an artificial railgun. When this was happening Teru prepared to get out of the way but he continued his onslaught of attacks. hen the coin lands on top of the user fist, the user flicks their thumb and releases all the Rajin chakra at once. This results in the coin being propelled at 500 mph. At that moment Teru used the body flicker technique to jump out of the way so that the coin will hit Haruka. "Your team work has imporved." Haruka said as she quickly jumped out of the way. When Fumiko saw Haruka jump she used to confusion to use the body flicker technique and snatch all 3 bells from Haruka's waist. "Didn't you say to not drop your guard sensei?" Fumiko asked with a smile. "We won. That means you owe us dinner today." Yuri and Teru said in unison. Haruka sighed and said as she looked at her students: "I will get you dinner but first we have a mission. This survival training was to test if your ready. The mission is to take out some a large group of bandits. The mission starts now, meet me at the entrance to Konoha." With that said Haruka disappeared using the body flicker technique. Yuri looked at her teammates: "I have the feeling we won't be back for dinner..." Teru and Fumiko nodded in agreement before using the body flicker technique as well. Yuri used the body flicker technique to appear next to coin she picked it up and placed it back in her pocket afterwards she used the body flicker to meet her teammates at the gate. Trivia * Yuri means lily * Yuri's mother was created my SixpathsofSamoa while Yuri's father was created by me. Quotes References Gallery Drying_Hair.jpg|Young Yuri with one of her friends. ClannadFukoIbuki2.JPG|Yuri daydreaming.